


What does Ian want for his birthday?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ian and Mickey have a cute moment, Ian's fam loves Mick, M/M, mickey loves ian, rightly so he'a great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: It's Ian's birthday soon. One by one, the Gallaghers go to Mickey for advice. Their brother's boyfriend gives them all a personal suggestion which has Lip impressed and Mickey shares his gift idea for Ian.





	What does Ian want for his birthday?

Mickey was sat munching toast in the Gallagher kitchen. Ian was upstairs in the shower and he was enjoying a moment of fucking peace as there never were many in the dysfunctional household.

The couple had been saving up for their very own apartment and every one was surprisingly on board and happy for them. 

After seeing how well Mickey looked after Ian in his lowest lows and highest highs through the years, even the more stubborn Fiona and Lip had come around and accepted their strong love.

Lip ran down and said to Mickey a quick 'morning.' He look a seat opposite his brother's boyfriend and asked 'hey, what does Ian want for his birthday?' Mickey swallowed his food then told him 'been unsubtly hinting at a new watch.' Lip laughed 'thanks.' He never though he would admit it, but fuck, Mickey Milkovich was quite literally the perfect boyfriend for Ian. They just got each other and it was almost creepy how in sync they were.

Fiona bustled down the stairs and nodded her head in acknowledgment towards her brother. She smiled at Mickey 'for Ian's birthday do you think I should get-' Lip was about to interrupt to share what Mickey told him moments ago but Mickey butted in 'he needs some new trainers. You know, them stupidly expensive one he practically gets a hard on for but feels bad for asking for?' Fiona nodded and made a mental note to drop in to the shop later. Everyone knew Ian had serious middle child syndrome where he would refuse to request anything too expensive. Lip looked impressed at an oblivious Mickey. 

Debbie entered through the backdoor of the kitchen and said 'hey guys!' She sat next to Mickey 'you think Ian-' Fiona opened her mouth but Lip grabbed her arm, silently telling her to shut the fuck up. He didn't have time to explain as on cue Mickey cut Debbie off and gently suggested 'Ian's been on a real fucking Van Damme kick again, this month. He hasn't seen Bloodsport and we don't have the Hard Target DVD, yet.' Lip raised his eyebrows at Fiona who had admiration on her face. Mickey knew Ian so well. Debbie pulled out her phone to jot down the note and thanked Mickey.

Carl walked in with Liam and before he opened his mouth Mickey said bluntly 'Ian needs more lube for his birthday. Not the cheap shit again either, asshole. Fucking treat a guy, would ya?' Carl nodded 'got it,' and took his seat next to Debbie. There was little communication between Carl and Mickey needed. 

Liam said 'birthday!' Mickey smiled 'that's right! Ian's soon. You know what he really wants?' Liam shook his head and Mickey said kindly 'remember when Ian was sick and you made that card in school?' Carl reminisced to when Ian needed a new dosage of meds. Liam had made him a get well soon card. Mickey continued 'I think he would really love if you made a special birthday one for him. With a big heart and shit on it, think you can do that, little buddy?' Fiona thought it was so cute how Mickey interacts with Liam. Liam agreed enthusiastically 'yeah!'

Lip said loudly 'what the fuck?' Mickey looked up confused 'what?' Lip spluttered 'all of us just came to you and asked what to get Ian and you told us different things!' Mickey looked at the smartest Gallagher like he was dumbass 'what the fuck did you want me to say? Repeat the same damn thing five times? He deserves way more then just a fucking watch, trainers, movies, lube and a card, for fucks sake.' Fiona melted internally at Mickey's small declaration of love. 

Debbie inquired 'what are you getting him?' Mickey hesitated 'erm, it's gay.' She smirked and Carl rolled his eyes 'clearly. Tell us.' Mickey admitted 'booked a table at that dumbass new overpriced Italian restaurant, know we're supposed to be saving up and everything...' he mumbled more quietly 'gonna be our first date.' Lip didn't know why but he felt an overwhelming desire to validate Mickey's thoughtful gift. 'He will love that,' Mickey smiled gently in his direction. 

Fiona said 'you guys have never been on a date?' Mickey rolled his eyes 'Ian says it doesn't count if I got shot, was arrested or we were fag bashed.' Debbie though they were pretty low standards for a date but it didn't surprise them the couple had never met the criteria.

Ian stomped down the stairs, already dressed and he immediately stole some of Mickey's toast. He protested 'hey!' So Ian placed a peck on his grumbling lips as an apology and a good morning. Mickey motioned for Ian to crouch his tall body down and he ran his hands through his still wet hair a few times, styling it the back way Ian usually did.

Ian huffed 'forgot. Thanks.' Mickey grinned brightly and Debbie fake complained 'can you take your happiness somewhere else please?'

Mickey looked sheepish and Lip guessed it was that young love shit. Even though the two had been together for longer then most South side couples. 

Ian looked suspiciously at all his family. He questioned 'you weren't talking about my birthday, were you? I said it isn't a big deal.' Carl raised his eyebrows as he was pretty sure that was exactly what it was.

Mickey rolled his eyes and lied 'I do talk about things that aren't you, sometimes.' Ian snorted 'alright, will believe that when I see it.' Mickey mumbled 'fuck off,' but he gripped Ian's hand under the table, feeling real fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sooooo long ago and just found it again. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
